Sweet Dreams
by YamiRisa
Summary: On a cold night Castiel hear Dean calling him. Dean/Castiel - Pre-Slash.


**Title:** Sweet Dreams  
><strong>Author:<strong> AgentPufferfish  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Supernatural  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Dean/Castiel  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T-rated  
><strong>Summary:<strong> On a cold night Castiel hear Dean calling him. Dean/Castiel - Pre-Slash.  
><strong>Beta:<strong> NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own SPN and I never will..

* * *

><p>Dean had never been a good sleeper. The constant concern about Sam, his father and all the other people they were trying to save and the heavy weight of the world. After he was raised from Hell, it became much worse. The dreams of forty years in Hell came night after night, or just whenever he slept. They chased him, hunted him like he hunted the demons, ghosts and other supernatural creatures. Everything in them felt real, the pain and the screaming from the innocent souls piercing his ears.<p>

Everything.

Laying asleep on the bed in the motel room Dean turned around again. "N-no. . ." he groaned in his dream, his own voice speaking out loud in the darkness. Turning around he raised an arm in the air as if he tried to reach something. A frown where on his face. "No, h-help. . ." His voice sounded panicked, pained and terrified.

A soft layer of sweat covered his body, soaking the edges of the t-shirt he always wore to bed. A small drop of sweat trailed down his forehead; he turned around again. "H-help. . . N-no more! Help. . . S-sammy!" He kicked softly the covers as he moved around. "S-sa. . . Cass!"

–

The night was dark as if a piece of velvet had been lied across the sky. The usual starry night skies Castiel had seen in his time in the human world was long gone. The night looked gray and cruel, almost abandoned.

He was sitting in the park, waiting for some sort of word from their superiors in Heaven. Uriel was sitting at his side, fingers braided together on top of his knees, staring up into the dark sky, Castiel himself sat leaning forward, a frown on his face, mesmerizing blue eyes squeezed a bit as he looked ahead at the playground. It looked gothic, almost like it was taken out from a horror movie.

Suddenly he heard a muffled, pained voice in his head. His frown became more visible as he tried to listen closely to it. "S-sa. . . Cass!" He knew that voice, it was familiar to him even though he'd only met the owner of the voice a couple of weeks ago and had only seen him a few times. It was Dean Winchester, of course.

"H-help. . ." He didn't like the panicked sound of the hunter's voice.

Castiel looked to the side, seeing Uriel's expression filled with thought. His blue gaze turned to the other side, eyes now filled with worry for the green eyed man he had griped tight and raised from perdition.

"Please. . . Cass!"

A flutter of wings and Castiel appeared in the motel room where the two Winchester boys slept in for the night. Immediately as he appeared in the room, he looked directly at the sleeping hunter who's face was lighted up a bit by the moonlight there came through the small opening between the dark curtains. Castiel could see his own shadow, even his always invisible wings.

"Nng. . . S-somebody!" Dean cried out, but it didn't awake the younger Winchester boy. "Hel-help me. . ." He kicked again with his feet, the covers sliding more down his sweat covered body. He reached out again, but this time his hand met with something.

Castiel had softly grabbed the hunter's hand with his own. He heard Dean whisper the angel's name as if he knew Castiel was the one holding his hand. A lonely, soft tear trailed down Dean's cheek.

He sat down on the bed beside the hunter's thighs, Dean's hand still careful held with Castiel's own. For a moment he looked down at the frowned, panicked and pained face of Dean's and he decided the didn't like the look on the hunter's face. With his free hand Castiel laid it on top of the hunter's forehead and used his grace to calm Dean's mind, taking away whatever nightmare Dean was having.

Waiting, though only for a few seconds, he watched Dean's face turn calm. When he knew every bit of the horrible nightmare was gone he stood up, but before leaving he turned around and looked back at the sleeping man.

"Sweet dreams, Dean." He whispered gently and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Review...<p> 


End file.
